Cracked Mask
by Wakahirume
Summary: Ever since the attack on the Norn, Mikoto's goal was to find and arrest the one responsible while protecting the rest of the special ability users on the ship. What she wasn't ready for though was the drama that came with picking Sakuya to aid her on her quest for justice, and the feelings that were buried deep within her team's hearts cracking under the pressure of it all...


_'I can either choose someone...or I can work alone...'_

Hazel eyes squinted at the thought.

 _'No. I have to be practical. I'm confident that I can find clues of who the traitor is and protect myself against an enemy but I also have to keep in mind the risk I would be taking. If the traitor catches me off guard for some strange reason..._

 _It's better if I work with someone just in case something happens, though I'm sure it won't, but if something_ _ **does**_ _end up happening, the person I'm partnered with can warn the others while I take care of the enemy...'_

She smiled to herself, as if she was proud of the conclusion that she made, before focusing on the next question at hand.

 _'Now who do I choose as my partner?'_

The long haired woman contemplated between the two men before her.

 _'Sakuya...'_

She gazed at the beautiful male. His soft amber like eyes held hers, displaying his care and need for her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

 _'Or Itsuki...'_

She shifted her gaze to the right, where amethyst replaced amber. His eyes were mysterious, holding a swirl of things that she couldn't make out even if she tried, while his mouth was tilted upwards into a playful smile.

...

"Sakuya." The dark haired woman stated confidently.

Said person smiled gently.

"Aw~ And here I thought Missy would pick me..." Purple eyes closed in what appeared to be disappointment as a frown made it's way across the handsome man's face.

"You? Why would I pick a barbarian as my partner?" The woman scoffed, turning away.

The "barbarian" opened his eyes, eyeing her up and down slowly.

"Because...I can give you everything that you ever dreamed of and mor-OUCH!"

"Itsuki!" Sakuya scolded, removing his fist from the other man's head.

"Ow...Saku-chan, did you really have to hit me so hard?" Itsuki whined, rubbing his soon to be bump.

"Don't call me 'Saku-chan'." The long white haired male warned, glaring at him.

"Alright, that's enough." A deep voice ordered.

The holder of the voice took in the sight before him in disappointment.

 _'Really. These two are some of the oldest people on board this ship, yet when you put them in the same room with Mikoto, they act like children fighting over a toy.'_

Masamune shakes his head before skimming the rest of the partnered groups.

"Now that we have chosen our partners, you all are free to do whatever you want...except for you, Akito and Ron, you guys are on cooking duty."

"Yeah, yeah. When am I not on cooking duty." Akito muttered, squinting his eyes at the dozing figure next to him.

"Oi, Ron!" He yelled.

The brunette tilted his head slightly, yawning in response.

"You're coming with me." The frustrated bluenette declared, gripping onto the other man's shirt and dragging him out of the now mostly empty room.

Mikoto sighed before switching her attention to her partner. "It's getting late. We should head to our rooms..."

Sakuya nodded, "Yes, I'll walk you there."

"Goodnight Itsuki." The black haired woman stated before the now grinning man.

He winked in reply.

"Goodnight Missy~ See you tomorrow. Oh, one more thing!" He wrapped an arm around Mikoto's shoulder and whispered in her ear teasingly, "...Even though the two of you are partners, if you ever grow tired of Saku-chan in the future, you can always come running to me."

A blush dusted Mikoto's cheeks as she realized just how close Itsuki's face was to hers. In one quick sweep she slapped his hand away, huffing in anger and, though she would never admit it to anyone, embarrassment.

"Only in your dreams! Come on Sakuya!" She retorted, stomping away from the snickering man.

Itsuki shifted his focus to the man staring into his soul in warning next to him, smirking pleasantly in response.

"Make sure to behave yourself tonight, mm Saku-chan?~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Something wrong, Saku-chan?"

"...Goodnight." Sakuya stated flatly before following his partner's footsteps, shutting the door behind him.

The lone man stared at the wooden door blankly before dropping his grin.

"Ah, it's not good to keep all your emotions pent up like that Sakuya, it'll only lead to your downfall..."

Itsuki's fingers grazed against his bangs as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Then again...I'm just the same."

End Chapter 1

A/N: Wah~ First chapter is done! I hope I did an alright job so far! I plan for this fanfic to be quite a few chapters, and this is a love triangle story, so both Itsuki and Sakuya will be having their moments with Mikoto...there might even be some lemon in the future, though I'm not sure how far exactly it'll go, hence, the rating xD

I have never written a Fanfiction before so I hope it's alright so far...comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated to let me know what you all think and if I should change anything! Thanks so much and I'll be back with the next chapter soon enough. Till then~

\- Wakahirume


End file.
